sistersgrimmfandomcom-20200213-history
Once Upon a Crime
Once Upon a Crime is the fourth book of the Sisters Grimm series written by Michael Buckley. When fairy-tale detectives Sabrina and Daphne Grimm venture back to the big city to help a friend, they land in the middle of a big mystery. Puck’s father, King Oberon, has been murdered, and the Grimms suspect one of the many famous (and infamous) fairy-tale folk who call the city home. Can they find the culprit while coming to terms with their mother’s secret life? And will Sabrina ever accept her family’s destiny? Blurb The Grimms take Manhattan For the first time since their parents were kidnapped, Sabrina and Daphne Grimm return to their hometown, New York City, to find Puck's family. But the fairy-tale detectives get more than they bargained for in the Big Apple; wand-wielding fairy godfathers, swash-buckling Wall Street pirates, subway-stealing dwarves, and worst of all, hidden among these urban Everafters, a murderer. This isn't the city Sabirna remembers, the place where she spent happy, normal days with her family. Even her memories of her parents aren't safe. As the Sisters Grimm investigate the death of an important Everafter, they learn that their mother kept a secret from them that might lead to the heart of that evil organization, the Scarlet Hand. Dedication "For my mother, Wilma Cuvelier" Acknowledgements "It seems as though the more of these books I write the more people I have to thank. I hope you all know how invaluable you have been. First and formost, thanks to my editer, Susan Van Metre, for her in exhaustable patience and insight. I also want to thank everyone at Abrams Books, most notably Jason Wells, for the support, hard work, and cheerleading. My wife Alison, deserves special praise, not only for her efforts as my leterary agent, but also for being the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. As always, a special thanks to Joe Deasy for his praise, criticism, and hilariously inapropriate humor. I also send out a special thanks to Molly Choi, Mauressn Falvey, David Snidero, and Susan Holtz-Minihane for friendship that goes above and beyond the call of duty. And to the members of Team Buckley at Wall Intermediate: Lauren, Jillian, Amanda, Meghan, Tim, Dana, Kim, Katherine, Jack, and Veronica. Lastly, thanks to Daisy, who passed away during the writing of this book. Daisy was a Weat Highland White Terrier my wife found in the Czech Republic eleven years ago. Daisy was probably my single biggest insperation. I'll miss her playfulness and sweet nature. I hope the squirrels are fast in heaven because here she comes." Plot *Under Construction* Once Upon A Crime Gallery Book4.jpg|The Front Cover Book 4 Once Upon A Crime Paperback.jpeg|Paperback Canis' Tail Dilema.jpeg|Canis' Tail Dilema Gingerbread Man.jpeg|The Gingerbread Man Oberon.jpg|The girls attack Oberon Bess kisses Hamstead.jpeg|Bess kisses Hamstead Contact with Oberon.jpeg|Sabrina connects with Oberon's spirit Yahoo on train.jpeg|The Grimms and Six of the Seven Dwarves fight off Yahoos Sinbad.jpg|Sinbad Orphanage Kitchen.jpeg|The Orphanage Kitchen Oz pushes Sabrina off balloon.jpeg|Oz pushes Sabrina from his balloon Veronica's speech.jpeg|Sabrina reads Veronica's speech to Faerie New OUAC cover.jpg|10th Anniversary Cover Book Sources (Sourced from Wikia) Below is a list of links to other sites that sell new and used books, and may also have further information about books you are looking for: *Amazon.com *Amazon.de *Amazon.fr *Amazon.co.uk *AddALL *Barnes & Noble *Google Book Search Category:Real-world Category:Books Category:Michael Buckley Books